Chuck vs The Betrayal
by unonimous
Summary: In a split second Chuck's life is drastically changed. A betrayal of someone close to him causes him to question his loyalty to the CIA and the Intersect. But, when an unknown agency threatens not only Chuck, but his entire family, what is he to do?
1. prologue

Chuck stared blankly into space, contemplating the series of events that made him come to this. _What went wrong? Wasn't it just last week that everything was going perfectly? What did he do to make things go so wrong? _ "Chuck!" called Casey, "Let's get moving, we don't need to be late because you had the need to fix your hair! Now let's move!" Casey was only being haft-hearted in his gibe, he didn't want to upset the Nerd Herder any more than necessary.

Casey was in front of Chuck, dressed in his Buy More uniform. On his shoulder he carried a M-16. He was waiting for Chuck to catch up to him. He was currently standing on a piece of the wreckage. There was hardly a wall standing, it was truly a sorry sight.

The two continued to trudge though the wreckage of some sort of shop. Only pausing to help each other over rubble. The store was completely demolished as they reached the road the you could still see the sign of Buy More among the destruction.


	2. Chapter 1

_One week earlier _

_Beep! Beep! Beep! _Chuck rolled over in bed, and grudgingly turned off his alarm. He rolled back over and laid on his back for a little while, staring at the ceiling lost in thought. Another day at work, another day wasting time at a Buy More then going on some mission that always wears him out.

Things has been pretty busy in that area in his life. Normally they would get a mission once or twice a week, or maybe even in a month. But now it seemed bad guys decided to all go at once. They'd have to rush to protect national security almost every day of the week now. And now, he really didn't want to go on a mission tonight, especially what happened one the most recent one......

_Flashback to the night before_

"Chuck, I'm not kidding this time, you HAVE to stay in the car. These people only want one thing, you, so we have to be extra cautious." Sarah practically shoved him into the car. Both agents then gave him their best 'I'm-a- special-agent-do-what-I-say-or-pay-the-price' look, and headed off into the warehouse that was the headquarters of the latest 'villain'.

The newest bad guy that team Chuck was after was different than the others. They were called 'Muerta Negra' or otherwise known as 'Black Death'. They were an elite terrorist group that was completely independent from any other group. Research found that they have not been credited with any major attack and have no known operatives in any government agencies.

The only real illegal thing they had done was using drug dealing for the funding for pretty much everything. So, wherever they went, that place became huge in the drug trafficking industry. The only reason that they were even in any database was the fact that the only thing they focused on was the intersect. They wanted to get it so that they could sell the information off to other groups that were larger, and would actually do major attacks.

How team Chuck got involved was that one of the key members heard from a Fulcrum member that Orion was in Burbank. Now the entire base was moved to downtown Burbank in search of Orion and his Intersect. Because of all the CIA and NSA agents around Burbank for Chuck they were able to identify that the cell was there by how the number of drug traffickers skyrocketed.

The team was about to storm into the warehouse that served as on of the major points for dealers, hoping to apprehend some members of Black Death, so they could be questioned for the location of the base. Plus, with the added bonus of getting some more drug dealers off the street.

Chuck pressed his head against the window, trying to get a better view of Sarah and Casey. And right now he could barely make out the figures. He leaned back into his seat. Tonight was going to be one of those nights. He will probably stay in the car for about and hour and a half, then have to ride in the back seat with the suspect until they get back to castle. Even before they reach castle they need to knock the suspect out for security purposes. So he has to spend the rest of the ride with a knocked out bad guy falling on him at every turn.

Three loud bangs interupted his train of thought. He quickly jumped out of the car and tried to see into the warehouse, with the only thing keeping him from running in was the fact that Casey would probably shoot him if he put his life on the line like that- scratch that Sarah would torture him first, then Casey would shoot him.

"Looking for someone?" Chuck quickly turned to face where the voice came from, only to find himself looking down the barrel of a gun.


	3. Chapter 2

Hey guys! I know it's been awhile, sorry 'bout that. I just finished my first week of high school! Woot! And I put Microsoft Word on my computer, so updates should be coming in faster now that I have a better word processor on my laptop 

"What are you doing here? Who are you with?" Chuck stared blankly at him, as was his customarily routine for finding himself unexpectedly at gunpoint, and then he remembered what he should say. He straitened his tie, and changed quickly into a professional demeanor.

"Hi, I'm from the Buy More, we got a call come in for a computer that needs our help, and they said to come to this location."

"We made no call to Buy More, you must be mistaken."

"No, I'm pretty sure you did, described a fairly nasty problem too, you need to get it taken care of before it corrupts your entire computer system."

Apparently the man, who he affectionately started calling in his head Bill, did not looked convinced. The look he was giving Chuck was a cross between not amused and pissed-off.

"Very cute, we know that you are with the CIA agents that we apprehended trying to get us."

They had Sarah and Casey. Crap.

"I don't know what you are talking about."

"We'll see that when we all have a nice little talk together, doesn't that sound nice?"

Chuck gulped; this mission was defiantly going down the drain. Sarah and Casey are not going to be pleased that he got caught too and now is being led to where they have them, presumable to get tortured for information. Great, this is working out swell.

He felt the man press the gun against his back, and he was lead in the direction of the warehouse. As they walked in Chuck was able to see Sarah and Casey, they were both currently tied to chairs that were back-to-back and were both, unfortunately for Chuck, glaring at him. Uh oh, he was going to have hell to pay to explain why he got caught; he probably wouldn't have if he stayed in the car hidden, whoops. He gave them a sheepish smile as he walked by them.

"Ah, and who do we have here?" asked a man that Chuck just noticed. He obviously was the head, nice suit, slicked hair, and the only one who was not holding their weapon.

"I found him wandering around, he's probably with the two CIA agents," said the man that lead Chuck in.

"Ah, I see, well," the man turn to Chuck," why are you here?"

"As I said earlier I'm just responding to a call. I was looking for where I was supposed to go to fix the computer; by the way, may I see your computer? I need to access the damage." He could tell, that Sarah and Casey were impressed in how much of a story he was able to make up.

"I see that you are not a big fan of telling the truth, Mr…?"

"Carmichael, Charles Carmichael."

"Yes, well, Mr. Carmichael, if you don't tell us the truth I'm afraid that we will have to force it out of you." Apparently his story wasn't _that_ good.


End file.
